


A Phoenix's Nightmare

by Velle1074



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, holoMyth
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Calli's hidden soft side, Character Death In Dream, Death soothing life, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Lucid Dreaming, MoriTaka - Freeform, Takamori, The pain of being a phoenix, Torture, vivid dreaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velle1074/pseuds/Velle1074
Summary: To which Kiara has a nightmare and Calli is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 12
Kudos: 179





	A Phoenix's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS  
> -Blood  
> -Injury  
> -Fire  
> -Violence  
> -Gunshots  
> -Torture  
> -Electricity  
> -Death  
> Please reconsider if you want to read this in case you're sensitive to those kind of things ^^

A certain phoenix uncomfortably twisted and turned in her sleep. Some unknown heat was getting to her and both her head and heart were pounding. She jolted up once again, this was the third time this night.

Sweat covered her brows and she shakily took deep breaths. Her whole body was trembling as her mind turned vague. Her eyes looked around to confirm that she was still in her room. Her breathing slowly calmed and turned into a steady rhythm. That was the time she realized tears were falling from her eyes.

She shifted a little and found her way to the edge of the bed. Kiara stood up and started walking towards the bathroom. She felt a little unsteady, but that was normal after a tiring day and not getting enough rest.

She leaned against the sink, staring at the mirror in front of her. Her reflection watched her as she washed her face and tried to get her thoughts together. Eyes closed, she felt herself gulp a little as the images of her friends being tortured and murdered in front of her filled her head. The sound of strangers crying out for help, the screams of terror as unknown monsters attacked the states.

Kiara sighed. She knew that it was just another normal nightmare, she knew that. But it just looked so real, it _felt_ real. She stopped the water tab from running and wiped her face on a nearby towel.

Heading back to her room, she took her phone from the nightstand and checked the time. "3:27 am." she read aloud and groaned. She barely got any sleep at all, and she doubted that she would any time soon. She felt her head pounding once again and thanked God that she had the day off later on.

She slipped back under her blanket, back hitting her soft bed. Her eyes fluttered close and all she could see was darkness. The peaceful soft sounds of the crickets could be heard from the outside. 

She shifted on her side, hoping for sleep to overcome her. It didn't. Instead, her mind tortured her with the pained faces of the people, her close friends, and the one she loved the most. Her heart broke at the thought of her not being able to protect them. 

The thought of them slowly being killed in front of her very eyes where she had no choice but to watch. Slowly being tortured, murdered, and taken from her.

Her mind set to her 4 closest friends, she knew all of them could protect themselves but she still felt so frustratingly annoyed at herself at the thought of not being able to keep them from danger. What danger is there, anyway? She honestly didn't know. She didn't want to know.

 _'What do I do now'_ She wondered, opening her teary eyes. The dreams and thoughts made her feel so useless. Usually, when she was in a down mood, she'd listen to music and just enjoy the peace. 

But for some reason, she felt opposed to the idea. Her restlessness would probably keep her from enjoying the music anyway.

Taking another deep breath, she closed her eyes and forced herself to sleep.

* * *

Kiara could barely open her eyes. _What is this?_ She asked herself, her body felt extremely weak and fatigue. Her ears rang and she couldn't help but close her eyes in pain. 

It wasn't just her ears or body that hurt either, black covered her vision. Thankfully though, the dark blur was starting to wane and her vision slowly cleared. Bit by bit.

Squinting her eyes, she waited for her vision to go back to normal. For now, all she could see was some kind of orange light glowing all around her, surrounding her.

"What is that. . ?" her voice sounded strained and raspy. She coughed, her throat felt like it was burning. She opened her eyes once more, the dark that had clouded her vision before was barely visible.,

Her eyes scanned the area around her. It felt like the phoenix suddenly forgot how to breath.

She was surrounded by fire. Actually, her whole surroundings were on fire. Buildings and houses overwhelmed by raging fires, some of them had even collapsed. Some cars were crashed on buildings, some on houses, and some crashed together. The vehicles were all left abandoned. There were people were on the ground. Some lay unconscious, some were running, crawling, and screaming for help, and some were just crying.

Her eyes set its gaze to the nearby kid crying. The kid was probably around 7 years old, he had brown hair and was kneeling next to an unconscious man. It seems that the man's legs were crushed by debris from the buildings that collapsed near them. Noticing the slight blood coming from his head, it could be assumed that a debris also hit him there.

Kiara tried pushing herself up but she could scarcely feel her arms. She couldn't find the strength to lift herself up. Kiara looked at the ground below her. It felt rough, hard, and kind of scratchy. 

There was a tinge of pain as she tried to pressed her palms against the ground. She glanced back to the kid in worry as she heard him cry harder. Her eyes widened and she forced her arms to push her up.

It didn't work. Her arms felt completely numb and jelly. But she couldn't give up, No. Not when a kid was in front of her, crying for help. Not when the broken building behind him started to crumble more and more.

She willed her arms to move and she pushed once more. Her arms trembled but she was able to push herself on her knees. _'Move faster, goddammit!'_ She grit her teeth, mentally hyping herself to replace the lack of energy with her heart's adrenaline.

She pushed herself to stand and staggered on her feet. Her body hurt, everything stung, and her head was pounding. It felt like her body was burning from the insides but she didn't care either. 

The phoenix rushed towards the kid, eyes flicking towards the wobbling wrecked wall. It was about to fall or crash down in just a few moments, she knew.

She grimaced, the numbing pain she felt was no joke. It was torture. Her eyes scanned the surroundings more, noting the direction of where most people had ran or was running to.

She wanted to call out to the kid, to tell him to leave, and that the phoenix would try to get the other man with him, but her voice refused to come out. 

The kid's cries and shouts increased when parts of the wreckage fell around him. Kiara leaped to cover the kid, holding him tight below her and using her own body as a shield.

Kiara hissed in pain as some rubbles of concrete hit her back. She considered using her regeneration to overcome the pain but that would let her own flames engulf her and could hurt the boy in her arms so she crossed the thought off.

"Gah!" she cried out, body almost giving out. The kid sniffed from underneath her, holding on to one of her arms tightly. "It'll . . be fine." she gasped out. "I'll do my best to get you and this man to safety."

The ground rumbled and she forced herself to stand up, uncovering the boy. "G-. .Go run with the other people, can you do that for me?" She put on a pained smile and bit the inside of her cheek.

The kid nodded silently, his gaze turning to the still unconscious man. "M-My br-other. . C-Can.." The phoenix used her hand to cover her mouth as she coughed, taking note of the blood that came with. Kiara took a deep breath. "I'll try my best, so go run to the people, okay?"

She took sight of the kid as he stumbled and tried to run along with the rest of the citizens, occassionally looking back. Kiara changed her view to the man near her, letting herself fall onto her knee as she rest her palms on the debris on top of him.

_I'll try my best, but I cannot promise to save him. I'm sorry._

Pain shot up from both her back and neck making her flinch. She felt the paralysis slowly creep up on her. Her eyes closed, and a sharp intake of breath was audible. She let herself move back a little from the man as flames arose and engulfed her body.

The pain slowly subsided as a warm sensation came over. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt slightly more energy run through her veins. The pain was gone but she still felt weary.

 _'How did this even happen? What was I doing before this? Where are the others? and why did the city turn to this state?!'_ She racked her brain for answers yet couldn't find an answer for a single one.

Kiara focused on helping the guy in front of her, carefully trying to push and remove the fallen concrete from his lower half. She heard the man groan in pain and let out a small tsk.

"If you can hear me, just hang on, okay? This is gonna hurt but if I don't do it, you'll die." She received no response but paid no mind to it, focusing the task on hand. When she successfully freed his lower half, her eyes surveyed him.

 _'Of course, it's broken. How Nice.'_ She thought to herself sarcastically. _'And he's still unconscious so how am I even going to get him there. I don't have enough energy to carry someone...'_

She looked around them, some cries could still be heard. The fire was still going strong as it amplified, spreading more and more terror throughout the city. Only a few people were still there.

"Hey!" she shouted, noting after that her throat still hurt. Kiara called to the people present, asking help to carry out the man besides her. They were reluctant but nonetheless helped.

The phoenix walked to where the kid ran off to, along with the people helping her carry the guy. A particular torn and dirty cap caught her eye as she walked, unease was filling her chest.

 _'Amelia?'_ Kiara questioned _'Was she here? What happened to her hat? Maybe she knows where the others are or what's happening.'_ She tore her gaze from the piece of clothing.

_'I can't remember anything that at all..'_

She froze on her tracks, eyes widening, heart shattering, hands trembling. White hair with blue strands were scattered around as the body lay unmoving on the ground. She rushed to kneel near the shark's side.

"Gura?!" She carefully turned the shark girl's body to lay on her back. Her eyes caught sight of the hole leaking out blood from her stomach. "What the fuck happened?!"

She leaned in closer and put her ear near the shark's face, but she neither felt nor heard any signs of breathing. She picked up Gura's hand and tried to feel the girl's pulse, only to pull back in terror as she felt nothing at all.

Kiara closed her eyes, trying to find answers from her brain. _Where were the others? What happened to Gura?_ _Do they know Gura's. ._ Her eyes shot wide open. _Are the others okay?!_

She rushed back to her feet. She'll come back for Gura a little later, for now she wanted to confirm where the other girls were. Not too far from the shark girl's dead body, she saw Amelia. Alive.

The phoenix ran, gasping as she took in the appearance of her majorly injured friend. Amelia had her eyes closed, back collapsed against the wall as she sat there, barely moving. Some kind of sharp metal was piercing her, implanted on her shoulder.

"Ame!" Kiara kneeled besides the said girl. Now that she was closer, she could see that there were also gunshot wounds on the girl. "Kiara.." the detective coughed, blood slipping past her lips.

"Shh, Ame. Don't talk for now, but keep your eyes open okay?" Kiara frantically searched her surroundings, grabbing a broken piece of glass. Amelia watched her through half lidded eyes. "Is Gura..?"

The detective didn't need to hear the phoenix's answer to know, the pained expression that appeared told her what happened. "I see.."

The phoenix took a deep breath and winced as the glass slit her palm open. She held her arm up and set the broken glass away. Using her free hand, she carefully lifted Amelia's shirt.

Not having enough energy to joke or ask what the phoenix was doing, she watched silently. Her vision was turning dark as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Kiara let the blood from her palm drip down Amelia's wounds, watching as it slowly closed. She looked at the metal piece still impaled on her friend's shoulder. The metal piece was neither too thick or thin, but it was in too deep and the risks would be too high if she removed it.

"It's better to leave that there until we can get you to a hospital, if I take it out then you'll start to lose more blood." The blonde detective only grunted in response, pain visible on her features.

"Ame. .What happened? Where are Ina and Calli? What happened to Gura.. and to the city?" Kiara couldn't help but ask as she once again took the broken glass. Ignoring the stinging pain in her palm, she slashed at the hem of her shirt.

Amelia only stared at her, she was slowly losing both energy and consciousness. Wrapping the piece of garment on her palm, Kiara glanced at Amelia's expression. The phoenix could heal her cut, sure, but it would continue drain the last bit of energy she had left.

Kiara knew the detective was going senseless. After all, way before the phoenix had arrived, she already lost a huge amount of blood. That fact was proven by the puddle near them.

"I can't.." Amelia's voice rasped, there was still a bit of blood flowing past her lips. Kiara's eyes widened. _'She might already have Internal bleeding from the bullet. Shit! Why didn't I realize that sooner?!'_

Kiara cursed herself as she searched her brain for a solution. Her blood could only heal external wounds for other people, internal wounds were something she'd always leave up to the doctors. 

The phoenix felt a hand lightly touch her, her eyes traveled to the detective who wore a sad pained smile. ". .It's fine.." she heard her say. "I'll . .be fine." It was a lie and both of them knew.

Amelia's head turned to her left side and blue eyes made it's way to the motionless body of the shark girl on the ground. The phoenix knew what the detective was gazing at, knew that she had just lost two of her dearest friends.

The tightness in the phoenix's heart only worsened as she watched the detective's eyes slowly flutter closed. Amelia took her last breath at that moment, the last thing she saw in the darkness of hear head was a certain shark's bubbly smile. Then her mind went blank.

Kiara grasped at her friend's hand, holding it tightly as it went limp. Why was this happening.. Why wasn't I here to help...

"GOD DAMMIT" She hollered, her head bowing down as tears escaped. She stayed like that for a moment, heart broken and confused.

It wasn't until she heard a familiar voice let out an agonizing loud scream that she picked herself up. _Ina_.

She gulped, mentally trying to prepare herself to what was gonna happen next. She stumbled, forcing herself to run. Run and help. Help Ina. Find Calli. Save both of them.

A massacre. That's what it was. 

The sight of people on the ground, blood gushing out of their heads and bodies as they lay helpless, made the phoenix feel sick to the stomach. She didn't understand what was happening or why this was happening.

She didn't know where the bullets came from, neither was she aware that the fire hadn't reached there. She was aware of one thing though. Ina was in trouble.

"Ina!" the phoenix shouted. Ina's head turned, her purplish plum hair swaying to the side. Their gazes locked and you could see the slight relief in the girl's eyes. Ina turned her head back as another ray of bullets flew towards her, two of her tentacles shielding her.

Kiara noted her friend's appearance in her mind, giving a worried glance before she instinctively threw herself behind a random pillar to shield herself from the bullets as well. The priestess seemed to be in a more stable condition than the other two she saw before, at least.

Ina had her tentacles out, two shielding her body from the bullets, one that seemed to be cut off, and another two supporting as her stand from the back. Black liquid gushed out from her tentacles as it got hit, bullet by bullet. There was also a small gash on her head, seemingly deep enough for some blood to dribble out.

Gathering the last of her energy up, the phoenix gleamed as burning heat started radiating from her. The priestess stared in shock, taking a step back, as a raging wall of fire built itself around them. Shielding and protecting them.

The sun that shone brightly in the sky helped the phoenix's power go stronger, but she knew her energy would be gone soon, so she rushed to Ina. "Kiara," the priestess smiled a little as her tentacles dropped to the ground. "Did you see Ame and Gura on the way here?"

The phoenix quivered, guilt spreading across her features. "They're. . gone.." she answered, her voice silent. "I-I couldn't save them." The phoenix grit her teeth, disappointment and anger bubbling in her chest. If only she was faster..

"Kiara, It's not your fault." Ina's soft voice prodded at her thoughts. "You did your best. ."

_But it wasn't enough._

The phoenix stood silent, closing her eyes until she remembered about the reaper. "Wait Ina, Where's. . is Calli with you?" she asked, her breath halting as she watched her friend's soft look turn into pure horror.

"Oh no." Ina mumbled, turning her head to look at the fire wall. She saw the bullets hit and explode against the wall. "What happened?!" Kiara asked, concern, worry, and fear filling her voice.

Ina turned her head back, eyes locking with the phoenix. "There were people in some sort of masks, they outnumbered us all. We couldn't find you anywhere so Calli wanted to see if you were okay."

"There were too many of them so Gura and Ame separated from Calli and I. Calli and I were doing fine at first, we were nearing the source of where the bullets were flying from. Ame and Gura were to guard the people and keep them safe while I helped Calli look for you and destroy the source."

Ina took a deep breath as Kiara listened closely. "We tried to help and sent the people who were still alive to the other two's direction. But then the bullets only started to increase and the masked people started to appear. And then they. ." Ina clenched her fists. "They took Calli."

Kiara felt her the remains of her heart fall into the depths of her stomach. "They .. what?" Dumbfounded, Kiara looked plainly at the priestess. "But.. why?"

"I don't know.." Ina murmured, her brows furrowing. "I couldn't help her, if I moved, I'd have been shot dead." Ina's lips quivered as she talked, regret at not being able to help her friend hit her.

Kiara's body suddenly spasmed and she doubled over, the wall of fire wavering for a quick bit. "I'm running out of energy. ." she mumbled to the priestess that helped support her back up. "Do you have any idea where they took her?"

Ina nodded. "It's just a guess but. .they most likely took her to where the source of the bullets are."

The phoenix and priestess looked at each other, a silent agreement to try and rescue their friend had passed. "Are your tentacles okay, Ina?" Kiara asked, taking a deep breath to stabilize herself. "I'll be fine, it takes a while but it heals."

Kiara closed her eyes, her energy was more than low but still not empty. If it wasn't completely gone, it was enough.

Ina couldn't help her fascination grow as she watched the fire that had been protecting them, take shape. It was caving in closer to them, getting smaller but thicker. She could feel the heat on her skin as the blazing fire stopped in front of her.

She glanced at the concentrated phoenix. "I should be able to keep us safe like this." a shaky breath escaped the phoenix. "Just be careful not to touch the fire, it might burn you."

Both of the girls walked silently, consumed in their own thoughts. The phoenix bit her bottom lip from worry. What was the reaper doing? Surely, she'd be fine.. The reaper was immortal as well, anyways. Calli was death herself.

There was no way a bunch of terrorists or something could kill her. No.. but she knew the reaper could still feel pain. And from the phoenix's experience of dying over and over again, pain was something she didn't want anyone to experience. Especially not her lover.

Kiara could hear her heart thumping loudly from her chest. She admitted it, a part of her was scared. Scared of a lot of things that could happen. Her eyes met with Ina's and she knew she wasn't the only one.

After walking for awhile, they encountered a barrier. It was invisible, barely noticeable. The only thing that indicated that the place was, indeed, hidden was the bullets suddenly appearing from nowhere. Kiara reached out and pressed her palm through the fire and onto the wall of nothing.

Both girls took a deep breath, preparing themselves for battle. Then they pushed through.

It was like a new world. Unfamiliar buildings and temples built all around, a palace-like building was in the middle. Even so, the site was empty, no one or nothing there to be found.

Kiara's fire protection slowly disintegrated, she realized that the sun was nowhere to be found. The sky in the area was filled with a dark red hue.

The phoenix turned to her side, asking if the priestess was ready. But the words never came out her mouth as she scanned for her missing friend. Where did Ina go? They were together when they came in through.

A sudden white beam of light blinded Kiara and she fell back.

When she opened her eyes, she was no longer standing in front of the civilization. She was locked up, chained, and alone in an empty white room. Kiara struggled, trying to squirm to escape from her locks.

The leashed chain that sat tightly on her throat caused her to cough. She could barely breath. Her wrists stung as she continued to try wriggling out. She tried to summon her fire, but not a single flame appeared.

The phoenix looked all around the room, it was all just a white blank room. The only think that differed from the rest of the room was the window-like design in front of her. Apparently, it _was_ a window.

It was the type of window that automatically slides open from its controls and it shows the outer side of the room. A glass window that was sandwiched between a kind of material that blended with the room's walls.

"Oh my, what do we have here~" A man's voice echoed from all around the room and Kiara froze. She now realized that she wasn't alone, and as the window in front of her opened, she gasped.

Tremor ran through her body and she could almost see her horrified expression on the glass.

_INA! What the fuck did they do to the priestess?!_

Anger bubbled inside the phoenix, she wanted to scream and shout, but she couldn't. Her eyes couldn't believe, or rather, didn't want to believe what it was seeing. 

The priestess was tied up, the same manner that Kiara was in. But unlike the phoenix, Ina's whole body was limp, full of cuts, of burns, and her tentacles were no longer attached on her back. A deep menacing laugh sounded from somewhere.

"Oh man. You should have seen her wail. She was trying to fight back so I had to put her in her place." Kiara tensed, flames of fury visible in her eyes. "She was screaming so loud. Ohh~ The suffering she went through before she finally died, it was able to entertain me, she should be happy."

". .Happy. . ?" the phoenix growled. "HAPPY?! YOU THINK SUFFERING MAKES PEOPLE HAPPY?!" 

Unfazed, the unknown voice just replied "Oh relax. It could have been worse." the phoenix violently tugged at her chains. "Actually, I wanted to do worse but then she died." A sigh echoed.

"Was a shame, really. But her screams were enjoyable enough, especially when her tentacles, _or whatever you call those slimy things_ , were getting cut off." Kiara heard a maniacal laugh and her chest tightened.

Why was she still alive, and why was he telling all this to her? Why didn't he just kill her?

"Oh? Are you wondering why I didn't just kill you?" The phoenix froze. "Simple. I love seeing the pained expressions of people losing their loved ones. Especially when it happens right before their eyes. When I kill people-. . I'd rather torture them, slowly, until they can't take it anymore. Their screams of terror and agony are music to my ears~ their lives are just for mere entertainment."

A furious scowl appeared on the phoenix's face. _Sick fucking bastard_.

"Now imagine the delight I felt when I figured out that there were other immortal people, just hiding in plain sight." The phoenix's blood ran cold. "A reaper and a phoenix, how unique!"

The window in front of her closed once again, and she felt the room shake. "An endless source of misery, of entertainment!" the voice had exclaimed happily as the window opened once more.

"No!" Kiara violently wailed, struggling against the chains and staring straight at the bound reaper. "CALLI!! Don't touch her!"

Calliope was sat on a chair, arms tightly bound on the arm chair, with her feet tied around the chair. She sat struggling, unable to see nor hear anything as a blindfold covered her eyes.

The reaper looked like she already withstood some torture. Like Ina, burns and cuts were inflicted on her body, ragged clothes stained with blood. Suddenly, Calli screamed out in pain as her body convulsed. Electricity flew through her body, slowly draining her.

"LET HER GO!!" The distraught phoenix shouted in fury. "STOP IT, DONT HURT HER!!!"

"CALLI!!"

The deep voice let out a chuckle of amusement and the reaper's screams only grew. "She won't hear you, she can't see you either."

"YOU- YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT. LET US GO!!"

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Kiara watched in terror as the reaper's screams subsided only to come back more intense a moment after that.

"Stop it!" she shouted desperately, unable to do something as she was confined in her chamber. Kiara couldn't bear watching her lover scream in pain. "Please..." she sobbed out.

The phoenix sat there, tied up, helpless, and unable to do anything as she watched the reaper get tortured in front of her like some sick show. She wanted to close her eyes. To forget everything.

To ignore the blue flames that erupted into Calli's room. A fire where it came spiraling towards her, scarring her skin. Undying and blazing as she continued to cry in pain.

"Just stop. . Stop it. . No!. ." The phoenix forced her eyes shut, trembling as the voice's laugh only continued to sound. "No. ." she mumbled. "Stop. . Calli.."

* * *

" **STOP IT** "

Tears were streaming down the phoenix's face. Her breathing was ragged and her vision blocked by the blur of seemingly endless tears. Her heart was racing, pounding, breaking. She gasped for breath, whimpering on her own.

She curled on her bed, trembling. Feeling scared. Hurt. _Alone_.

Her mind was screaming at her, that she was alone. That she'd forever be alone. That she didn't deserve anything that she had now. That she'd lose it all in a flash. That nobody cared. That nobody would care if she was gone.

 _'Heartless! Insensitive! Annoying! Burden! Bother! Imbecile! Useless! Weakling!'_ Her head continued on. Her self-esteem was clouded by her fears and insecurities. Her thoughts were going vague and she felt the need to scream. She was in affliction.

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours, and those hours felt like eternity. 

Her mind turned blank. After going through the waves of her overwhelming emotions, her feelings numbed. She felt numb. She couldn't determine what the immense emptiness in her chest was. Was she even feeling something? Was what she was experiencing even counted as feeling something?

She could barely understand what it was, even after eons of living through life, she just couldn't get the complete grasp.

Her eyes felt heavy as she lay on her bed, arms gripping tightly around her pillow. This was no good. She needed to compose herself, compose her thoughts.

Why now? Why now though? Why did she have to have these dreams now, when everything in her life was perfectly okay. Why? Just . . Why?

She let out a small sob. She was a phoenix for god's sake. A majestic phoenix who was also a dignified part time warrior. Someone who stood up and protected, calmed, and saved others.

But then why did she feel so useless? Why was she so useless? So helpless..

Another choked sob came from the phoenix. "This is no good.." she muttered, her voice strained. "Get your shit together Kiara." She groaned, mentally slapping herself to wake up. She forced herself to sit up, placing her compressed pillow aside.

She shifted, leaning her back against the bed's stand. She swiped the small towel from her nightstand and cleaned her face. Tears that threatened to escape were still there but she pushed them aside.

She didn't know what to do.

That's why she went to the first thing that entered her mind. _**Calli**_.

Kiara looked around and searched for her phone. She unlocked the phone, hands trembling as she scrolled through the contacts, finally stopping at the one named ` **♡ My Wife ♡** `. 

After a few rings, an annoyed sleepy reaper had picked up the call. "Kiara? It's barely morning, do you need something?" 

The reaper sounded tired which raised guilt inside Kiara. She knew the reaper had her schedule packed and that she was working on a lot of things, especially song collaborations. She felt selfish.

"Uh, S-Sorry Calli. It's fine, go back to sleep. I'm really sorry for disturbing." The phoenix cleared her throat. The half asleep reaper sobered up a bit from her wake and quickly responded in worry. "No, no. It's alright, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, it's seriously . . nothing." Kiara mumbled. 

Calli, however, didn't believe her words at all. She's known the Fire bird for quite awhile and noted the tone of her voice. Plus, it was barely morning so she knew that for the other girl to call, there would be a reason. "I'll be over in a minute." she muttered over to the phoenix then quickly hung up.

A soft smile started to unconsciously form on Kiara's face. Her heart thumped as she felt a comfortable warmth spreading across her chest. The thought of the reaper caring about her, _Caring for her_ , made her feel a sensation she couldn't put a name on. 

A good sensation.

Her breath hitched when she noticed a familiar black smoke of mist start to appear. Kiara ran her hand through her hair while patiently waiting for the mist to completely form and dissipate. 

When it did, it revealed a certain reaper in her pajamas. _'Cute'_ Kiara greeted the other girl with a small sad smile. The reaper stood tall, it seemed that she was fully awake this time.

Her voice was soft when she first spoke. "What happened?" Calli asked, taking in the appearance of the phoenix in bed. It was dark but she was able to note the phoenix's tired state. 

The phoenix's eyes were still red and teary from crying, her hair slightly disheveled, and yet she still held a smile up for the reaper in front of her. She felt Calli's gaze studying her, watching as her hands continued trembling.

"It's nothing special," Kiara responded, leaning back and clasping her hands together. "Just a normal nightmare. ."

Calli sighed, a bit relieved. At least now she knew what happened. She walked and sat on the edge of the phoenix's bed, gaze never leaving the girl. "Want to tell me about it?" Kiara set her gaze away and pondered. 

"I don't know . ." She mumbled, the thought of losing the people she loved dearly still nagged her mind.

The reaper placed a hand on Kiara's head, giving her a soft pat. "You can tell me when you're ready." she silently mumbled, worry and concern evident in her voice. 

Slowly, Kiara felt herself calming. She felt content when the reaper appeared in front of her. It was always like that, it was like Calli had this charm that never failed to allure the bird.

However, Calli's eye twitched in annoyance when the bird giggled out loud. "You're such a big softie, Calli~!" The phoenix teased. "Who knew you cared about me so much that you'd rush here in your pajamas."

Calli groaned but left her hand on the phoenix's head. "Shut up, Kusotori." She grumbled "I was having a good night sleep before you called, you know." Kiara smiled at the reaper and tried to pull her closer. "Calli, cuddle me~"

The reaper pulled back, letting a small disapproving sound out. "Just because I'm here in your room doesn't mean you can ask for something that ridiculous." The phoenix's smile was replaced with a whiny pout "Come on Calli! Just this one time~. ." 

Calli separated herself from the phoenix, groaning out a "No way." Comfortable silence passed as soft pinkish-red eyes locked with galaxy colored ones. "Everything else aside, I'm glad you're okay." 

Kiara grinned, watching as the reaper turned her face away to hide the small blush forming on her cheeks. The fact that she was able to unlock this side of the reaper made her beam.

Kiara seized the opportunity of silence to pull the reaper closer to her. Grabbing a hold of the reaper's arm, she tugged. Startled, Calli felt her back hit the soft covers on Kiara's bed. "GUH!" She sent a death glare to the smiling phoenix "What the fuck Kusotori?!"

"I'm not stopping till you give me a hug." Calli raised her eyebrow at that. "You do know I could just go back to the underworld and leave you here alone, right?" 

Sitting back up, Calli straightened her back. She noticed that Kiara had intertwined their hands together but chose not to say anything about it. She glanced at the state of the phoenix and her gaze softened. 

"Come on Calli, please~?" The phoenix had a playful pout on her face, but still there was worry evident in her eyes.

She let out a small sigh, and said "Alright, alright." Kiara beamed happily at that. "Just this once."

Kiara lifted the sheets and gestured for the hesitant reaper to come closer. Still a little reluctant, Calli leisurely slipped under the covers. Both of them shifted, getting into a comfortable position.

The phoenix turned away from the reaper and let herself lean back on the reaper. "What are you doing?" The reaper asked, bemused. "I'm getting into position so you can cuddle me!" Kiara beamed.

"What?" Calli shifted a little. "How am I even supposed to . ." The phoenix let out a small giggle. "Have you never cuddled anyone before, Calli~?"

"Don't." the reaper mumbled annoyed. Kiara just smiled again, a twinkle in her eyes. She extended her arm backward, feeling and grabbing the reaper's arm to wrap it against herself.

"You just have to hug me close while laying down, that's all." 

Calli sighed. She moved away from the phoenix to separate themselves, also lightly pushing the bird away. The phoenix was about to ask what Calli was doing but soon she felt a hand snake up her sides. The reaper shifted them, pulling Kiara closer and firmly wrapping her arms around her.

Kiara let out a content sigh, feeling her eyes close. Her body melted against the reaper's, relaxing herself at the sensation. She could feel the reaper's hands rubbing small circles on her arm, trying to soothe her.

Minutes of comfortable silence passed and Calli carefully pulled a bit of herself away from Kiara. She glanced at the now sleeping phoenix, still wrapped around her arms.

She tried to slowly pull herself away so she could go back home and let the phoenix rest in peace, but the phoenix's own grip on her prevented her from doing so. "Calli. ." she heard the phoenix murmur silently.

"I love you.."

Calli felt her heart lurch from her chest. She was used to hearing the words from the phoenix, sure, but the effect it had on her never decreased. _'Just this once..'_ She mentally told herself, rustling back closer to the phoenix and holding her tighter.

The reaper let her head rest besides the other girl's nape, nuzzling herself against the orange satin hair. She closed her eyes, silently listening to the phoenix's steady soft breathing. Not long after that, both girls were sound asleep, peacefully laying in each other's arms.

But the phoenix swore, that in her sleepy state, she heard someone mutter 'I love you too, you dumb bird.' And maybe she did, maybe not.

Surprisingly, later on, Kiara was the one who woke up first. She felt a different pair of legs entangled with her own as a pair of strong arms gripped at her. She let herself enjoy the moment for awhile before separating from the reaper to stand up.

When the reaper had woken up, she stared at the bed that wasn't hers. Recollecting the events of last night, heat rushed to her cheeks. Sliding herself off the bed, she head out the room and found the other girl making french toast.

"Good morning Calli~!" The cheery bird exclaimed. "Had a good sleep?"

"Mm-.. Ohayo~.." The reaper responded. They continued the day normally after that, although Calli had to leave right after breakfast since she had a stream to prepare for. 

Kiara smiled to herself, the disappointment of the reaper leaving didn't stay for long. It was fine, the phoenix could tease her lover about the lovely night another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine having to watch the people you've grown accustomed to die, over and over again, while you continue to live for eternity...  
> Painful.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys liked it!  
> I apologize for any mistakes I've put.  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. ADVANCED MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!


End file.
